The Daughter of Funtime Freddy
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: Deep underground, a new animatronic was made, but with a few glitches. Follow Cryptic "Funtime" Fazbear as she unravels mysteries about the animatronics, and herself. (DISCONTINUED, SORRY!)
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_**Cry: Sorry, just got into writing stories! heh, heres a redo of chapter one  
**_

A ballerina, so elegant, so graceful, her twirls were so beautiful. She gets into position then-

"BALLORA! I need help!" A small bear cried.

Ballora looked down at the little green and white bear and she was holding her green ribbon.

"I can't get this on" She said

"Of course Cryptic. Allow me" Ballora offered.

Ballora got Cryptic to turn around and tied the bow on her back. _It goes perfectly with her fur. Good thing I suggested it._ Ballora thought.

"Thanks!" Cryptic waved and walked off to the Breaker Room and headed inside.

Her father, Funtime Freddy (Ft Freddy for short) greeted her with his booming voice "HEY BAWN-BAWN, I THINK THAT'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

"Dad..." Cry groaned.

"DON'T BE SILL-"

"FREDDY, INSIDE VOICE!" Baby shouted.

"Geez, party pooper" Ft Freddy muttered.

That is true, though. It's her 19th birthday, and the day that soon, she will become a rental, and she will be adored by everyone.

 _ **SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I will get a bigger chapter soon, I promise!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Party Pt 1

_**A/N: Heyo! heres another chapter of my first fanfic so yay!**_

Cry was in her room, reading fanfics on Total Drama Fazbear and crossovers, when Ft Freddy walked in

"What's up?" Cry asked.

"Well, have you thought up of what you'll do to entertain children?"

Cryptic COMPLETELY forgot! She has to think of something! "U-uh... Playing tag?" She was 3 feet 8 inch, and she could easily play with them.

"Tag? Just Tag?" her father questioned.

"U-uh - NOT JUST TAG! H-HIDE AND SEEK! A-AND"

"CRYPTIC, NO SHOUTING I'M TRYING TO FOCUS!" Baby shouted

"SORRY!" Cry apologized

"Well? What else?" Ft Freddy asked

"A-and I could also... draw?" she suggested

"Well... those can be done.

"GREAT! Well, I gotta get ready, heh." Cry pushed Ft Freddy out (Which would be impossible) and closed the door and sighed

 **~a~**

Today was the day

She was going to her first birthday party.

All the animatronics were aligned in a runway style and when she exited her room, she felt embarrassed

She just walked down it and the animatronics wished her good luck. However, Ft Freddy cried (ya know, in a proud way)

She came up to William Afton and he showed her her shipping box "Go knock 'em dead" he said

"I'll try" Cry said

 _ **A/N: SORRY! I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME! I'LL UPLOAD PART 2 OF CHAPTER 2 TOMORROW (hopefully)**_

 _ **CIYA!**_

 _ **(sorry for the shouting)**_


	3. Chapter 3: After-Party

**_A/N: Well, this is chapter 3! please enjoy! 3_**

Cryptic was in her room, crying, because of what happened at the party. Something _terrifying_

 _"Hello, little girl, whats your name?" Cry asked_

 _"Its Mia!~" The girl said_

 _Cry realized that they were alone in the room, and something clicked. Her body wasn't her own. "Hey Mia, wanna see something cool?" this new feature asked._

 _"Sure!" Mia said_

 _"Okay, now close your eyes." It told her_

 _Mia did and something opened inside of her, the girl was dragged in, spring locks activating, killing the little girl._

Cryptic cried for hours, and decided she needed to rest because Ft Freddy always told her _"Crying doesn't suit you"_ so she listened to her tapes that Bon bon recorded for her and fell asleep, listening to his voice:

"Everything is okay, Cryptic, lets go to sleep"

 _ **A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is early! enjoy**_


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Concerns

_**A/N: Yes, I will try to make longer and better chapters... starting now!**_

Cryptic woke up on her bed, her tape and headphones on the floor. She moved herself upwards and looked at the time. It was 12 AM. _Great._ Cryptic thought. She got out of bed and went down the hall. She thought about what happened yesterday. About the accident, about the screams the girl was making, her pleading Cryptic to let go. The _creepy smile_ she gave to the girl. Suddenly, blood started to pour out of her mouth. _Ew._ she thought, then it hit her. The girl was alive! She must've been screaming while Cryptic was asleep. Cryptic quickly ran to the washroom, and sure enough, there was blood

A lot, coming out of her mouth.

She squeaked (cause she hates screaming) and quickly washed herself off. She cleaned herself just in time because her father knocked on the door.

"Cry, ya in here?" He asked.

"Ya."

"Can we talk?" He was worried for her.

Cryptic was silent for a bit, then let him in.

"What's wrong?" Ft Freddy asked.

"Was I made to kill children?" Cryptic asked.

Ft Freddy was silent, then replied "We all were. Heck, Circus Baby did the same thing, but with ice cream! Hah. The good ol' Ice-Cream-Scoop" Ft Freddy laughed a bit.

Cryptic smiled, and then...

The power went out.

Cryptic squeaked

"The powers out... wanna get the night guard?" Her father asked

"Sure!" Cryptic smiled

Of course, killing a night guard was nothing compared to killing a child

 _ **A/N: Chapter 4... I'm starting to get writers block**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cryptic, meet Molten Freddy

**_A/N: HELLO! Here's Chapter 5! you can ask me questions if you like!_**

Cryptic was lying in bed. She was questioning why the animatronics killed kids. She felt more blood but it wasn't Mia's. It still confuses her whenever something anonymous happens and it is never explained to her because the animatronics hide it from her. She has more right to know! She tried pressuring them but that didn't work.

Now that she thinks about it, she has seen a version of herself in her dreams. It scared her, but not that much.

 _Creak._ She got up and strained to hear it again.

 _Creak._ It was getting louder. She thought she heard laughter. "Dad...?" She asked.

The movement stopped and a voice replied "Dad?" She opened the door and heard a sound at the same time. She looked up at the ceiling and saw the face of what looked like Ft Freddy, but it wasn't.

"W-who are you?!" Cryptic whimpered.

"They call me Molten Freddy, but you can call me Molty." The thing lent out a hand and Cryptic shook it and stared at Molty. He was a terrifying sight, but he seeemed friendly.

Molty stared at her in question "What's up?" He asked.

"Oh! Um... nothing." Cryptic said.

"Oh wait!" Molty exclaimed.

"What?"

"What's your name?" Molty asked.

"Oh... Cryptic "Funtime" Fazbear"

"YOU'RE A FUNTIME?!" Molty shouted.

"Y-yeah..." Cryptic said, rubbing her ears. Molty has a loud voice like Funtime Freddy, and its booming too. _Just like my father._ Cryptic thought.

"Hello?" Ft Freddy came outta nowhere.

Molty stood his ground like a cat guarding a barn.

"Cryptic, what are you- WHAT IS THAT?!" Ft Freddy shouted.

"I'm Molten Freddy, but you can call me Molty!~" Molty greeted.

"CR-CRY?!" Ft Freddy stared at Cryptic.

"U-uh..." She didn't know what to say.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Ft Freddy asked.

Just then, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, and Baby ran in.

"Freddy, we heard you yell- AND OH MY GOD!" Baby screamed, looking at Molty.

"U-uh..." Cryptic fidgeted with her glasses and slowly-

She ran into her room and shut the door, lying on the floor.

"CRY?!" Baby shouted.

"Leave her. Let her have some alone time." Molty suggested.

The others were talking to Molty and Cryptic layed on the floor. She was alone with her thoughts, thinking of her other self she keeps on dreaming about.

Tears slowly ran out of her mismatched eyes.

She broke one of her eyes when she was 8, so Ennard fixed it by giving her another one, except it wasn't lime like her right eye. It was completely black and she's able to use it, it just somethings annoy others.

She sat on the floor and sang her favorite song:

 _"It seems like a life time ago~  
That I saw the gold sunshine glow~  
No, it doesn't reach down below  
Shadows become the light~  
Here where the monster's hide~  
Normal is just a dream~  
For all the ghosts like me~"_

 **~a~**

Ballora had her ear to the door and heard her singing. _It's beautiful._ She thought.

Molty went with the others as they showed him around the place. and Ballora was about to enter Cryptic's room when she heard her singing. She was proud of Cryptic like if Cryptic was like her own daughter. _If only she was..._ Ballora thought. She opened the door, interrupting Cryptic's singing and looked at her. She looked back.

"Are you okay?" Ballora asked.

"Y-yeah..." Cryptic responded.

Ballora sat down next to her and sang along with her, finishing the song with her.

 _ **A/N: So, Chapter 5! I hope this is really good because I put heart into these stories. Chapter 6 coming soon! Feel free to ask me anything!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Party Jester

_**A/N: I am tired...**_

Cryptic was in her room, lying down. Sure, this is normal, but after meeting Molty made her jump. He now wear a blue sweater with grey jeans. Sure, the animatronics wore clothes, and sure, she only wears a bow on her back near her neck, and she has glasses that allow her to see too. If she lost them she wouldn't be able to see. She was bored, so she decided to see Ennard. She walked through Ballora Gallery, saying hello to Ballora, then walked across the control module, and across Funtime Auditorium, and to the door to the back of the scooper. This is where Ennard lives.

"Ennard!" Cryptic called.

Silence.

"ENNARD!" Cryptic yelled.

"Cryptic?" Ennard emerged from the shadows.

"I'm bored! I need something to do!" Cryptic complained.

"I figured you'd say that." Ennard said.

"Huh?"

"I want you to meet Party Jester" Ennard said.

He reached for a cloth covering something and pulled it off. It revealed a animatronic just like her but with orange highlights and a orange and yellow party hat. The robot activated and stared at Cryptic with orange eyes.

"Hello there! I'm Party Jester, but you can call me Jester!" He introduced in a silly voice.

Cryptic waved at the animatronic and began to smile. She wondered if she was made by Ennard to.

"What's your name?" Jester asked.

"I'm Cryptic "Funtime" Fazbear, but you could call me Cryptic." Cryptic said.

"Okay, Cryptic!" Jester said.

 **~a~**

Ennard stared at Jester, then Cryptic. He has so little parts for Cryptic, but for Jester, he was able to make him 5 feet. "Why don't you two go to Cryptic's room?" Ennard suggested.

"Okay!" Jester said.

"Sure." Cryptic agreed.

The two walked out and Ennard just stood there.

"I see you tryin' to make more friends for Cryptic!~" Molty walked up to him.

"Yes, Molty." Ennard said.

Ennard rubbed oil off his overalls with the cloth and threw it on the counter. "Ennard, how do you think of Cry? I like her a lot!~" Molty said.

"She's a good child. She needs good friends." Ennard admited.

Molty then walked up to Ennard and hugged him. Ennard imbraced him and hugged him back.

The two cuddled for a bit, then they kissed.

"I love you, Ennard!~" Molty admited.

"I love you too, Molty." Ennard told him.

 _ **A/N: Ships! Yay! I can still receive questions all time, for, like, ever! Chapter 7 will be a bit... weird. Warnin' ya now!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Stalker

_**A/N: I warned you in the last chapter... don't say I didn't tell you!**_

Cryptic was wondering in the vents. Sure, she got stuck twice, but that doesn't matter. She got Jester distracted by letting him play with one of her toys while she crawled through the vents. She heard lots of things, such as Baby talking to herself, and Ft Foxy playing Pirate with Ballora. No secret is safe from her. The sound of the vents echoing through the inside:

 _Thunk, thunk, thunk._

She was moving through the back of the Scooping room when she heard something:

"I love you more!~" a voice cheered.

"I love you _more._ " another voice said.

Cryptic crawled over to it, and listened, and saw:

"You are my world, Ennard!~" Molty exclaimed.

"Shush, Molty, not so loud, or everyone can hear us." Ennard warned.

The two kissed and Cryptic covered her move to prevent her gasp. Molty and Ennard were in love! She watched a little bit more:

"Ennard, if we could marry each other, would you marry me?~" Molty said.

"Of course, my Molty-poo.~" Ennard said.

Cryptic, still covering her mouth, gasped under the grip of her hand. Not a single animatronic had found a lover (Except Ft Freddy).

Ennard must've known she was there, because he was looking at the vents and was:

"Now you know."

Cryptic quickly backed out, but caused to much noise. She felt her sides close to the vent walls and realized that she was stuck! she tried to escape but couldn't move.

"What was that?" Molty asked.

"It was Cry; she can move around in the vents and listens to everyone. And she was just listening to us. But I don't blame her curiosity." Ennard said.

She felt something in the vents. It was moving, and alive. She screamed when the thing clawed her foot.

The scream echoed through the vents.

The claw was digging in, causing blood to flow, and ripping her fur. The thing tried to speak, but its voice box was broken. it was mainly static but Cryptic made out some words:

"-Fur-Blood-Kill-Help-"

Cryptic continued screaming, and the thing was dragging her. She tried kicking but it was too strong. She was dragged into a different room. It was a dark room, and she could smell- and see- dried blood. Human bodies were scattered across the floor, and she screamed when she saw the figure. it was broken and looked like her, but it was covered in blood. It stared at her with black eyes. She shrank at it and tried to escape, but it grabbed her and picked her up by the leg. She shrieked and tried to get it to let go, but it wouldn't.

She saw it prepare a claw and struck her, making her black out.

 _ **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! SORRY! ENJOY! Chapter 8 coming soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

_**A/N: Chapter 8! I hope you like this series!**_

Cryptic woke with a start, trying to remember what happened.

 _Claws._

 _Dark figure._

 _Blood._

Cryptic freaked out and tried to move, only to find that shes missing pieces and blood was all over her.

"W-wha? WHERE AM I?" Cryptic screamed.

"Calm down, your in no condition to freak out." Ennard said.

Cryptic saw that her hands and legs were missing.

"Ennard, I-"

"You've been out for 3 months. I have all of your parts fixed, and I have your hands and legs done." He said while replacing one of her lost legs.

Cryptic just sighed and tried to figure out who did this to her.

 **~a~**

Cryptic was lying in bed after the incident and she remembered Ennard telling her _Stay in bed and rest._ But how could she? She needed to take her mind off of the incident and decided to read some more Fan Fiction.

 **~a~**

The thing crawled through the vents, missing one of its eyes after what the big white and purple bear did

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the bear shouted._

 _"I'm sorry." he tried to say._

 _"I'LL BREAK YOU!" he screamed and tore half of the things face off._

He looked at the small bear, wondering if she could forgive him.

"I'm Broken, sorry for hurting you." he whispered.

 **~a~**

Broken was in the small room, trying to find a way to repair himself. He was using the parts he pulled off of the bear and tried to fix himself. _No, that doesn't fit..._ He thought. He is just gonna have to wait until he can first fix his voice box, then, call for the help he was trying to call for years

 _ **A/N: Chapter 9 Coming soon! Also, check out my other fanfiction! Ft Freddy X Monika 4 Life!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Son of Molten Freddy

_**A/N: This was really big when I wrote this.**_

Cryptic was in her room. She doesn't go in the vents anymore (at least for now). She was lying on her bed when Molty burst open the door.

"Cry!~" Molty said.

"AH!" Cryptic panted.

"Sorry Cry! Ennard wanted me to get you!~" Molty said.

"Why?" Cryptic asked

"You'll see!~"

 **~a~**

"I'm glad you came, Cryptic." Ennard said.

Cryptic was now in the back of the Scooper. Molty was bouncing around another cloth-covered animatronic. Ennard was holding a wrench. Ft Freddy and Bon Bon were there too. _But why?_ Cryptic wondered.

Ennard looked at Molty.

"Molty, you can stop now." Ennard told him.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!~" Molty said.

Cryptic smiled. At least Jester isn't the only one who gets excited easily over the smallest things.

"Now, can we see who is under that cloth?" Bon Bon was rubbing his paws together.

"Yes, Bon Bon, you will-"

"CAN I DO IT? CAN I DO IT?" Molty exclaimed.

"Yes, Molty." Ennard answered.

"I want you all to meet Crimson!~" Molty said.

Molty pulled off the cloth to reveal a animatronic that looked just like Molty, but the orange was replaced with red, and he was wearing a red t-shirt and black sweatpants. He had headphones on his neck and was missing his right eye. _Just like Molty._ Cryptic thought. He whirred to life and looked around. He covered his face in fear.

"Aww~" Bon Bon awed.

"He looks cute doin' that!" Ft Freddy said.

"He's just shy!~" Molty said.

Molty walked up to him and looked down to him.

"Hello, son.~"

 **~a~**

Ft Freddy remembered the first time he met Cryptic.

 _"Ft Freddy, I'm finished." Ennard said._

 _"GREAT! I WANNA SEE HER!" Ft Freddy said._

 _Ennard took him to the back of the Scooper and led him to a cloth covering something._

 _"I want you to meet Cryptic "Funtime" Fazbear." Ennard said, pulling off the cloth._

 _The little bear that was revealed was white with lime highlights. she had soft fur and a bow on her upper back. She whirred to like and looked at Ft Freddy with wide eyes._

 _"D-do I know you?" She asked._

 _Ft Freddy looked at Ennard and, and Ennard nodded._

 _"I'm your dad." Ft Freddy said._

 _"D-dad?" She seemed confused._

 _"Yes?" Ft Freddy said._

 _She smiled and said "Daddy!" The two laughed and smiled for what seemed like hours_

 **~a~**

 _"Dad?" Cryptic asked._

 _"Yes?" Ft Freddy said._

 _"Why do you live here?" Cryptic was confused._

 _They were in the breaker room and Ft Freddy was showing her his stage. Baby came in._

 _"Hey, Freddy, I- AWWW!" Baby stared at Cryptic._

 _"Who's this?" Baby asked._

 _"This is Cryptic "Funtime" Fazbear!" Ft Freddy said._

 _Baby knelled down to the little bear and greeted herself. Ballora and Ft Foxy came in._

 _"Hey Freddy, nice child!" Ft Foxy said._

 _"Her name is Cryptic "Funtime" Fazbear." Baby said._

 _"Oh! How dear!" Ballora said._

 _Cryptic seemed to be whimpering at the sight of new people; Ft Freddy wasn't the only one to notice._

 _"Girls, I think Cryptic is too crowded." Bon Bon said._

 _"Oh sorry, Cryptic." Ballora said._

 _"Visit me soon!" Baby called after her._

 _"Lets play pirate someday!" Ft Foxy invited._

 _The three left the room. Cryptic, Ft Freddy, and Bon Bon were left in the breaker room._

 _"Here, I'll show you your room." Ft Freddy offered._

 _"Okay." Cryptic said._

 **~a~**

Now, as Ft Freddy looks at Crimson, he wondered what kind of memories he and Molty would have.

 **~a~**

Cryptic doesn't remember her being made. She only has feelings.

And some were dark.

Some times she refuses to remember, while other times she wants to cherish it, like meeting Crimson, or metting Jester (who now has a room across from hers). Maybe she should give him a phone so they could talk to each other if they can't. Cryptic just smiled

 _ **A/N: Sorry, but I will now be slow on making stories. I know, but I go on forums like Funtime Factory (**_ ** _forum/FNaFF-Five-Nights-at-Funtime-Factory/205062/ ) and this roleplaying forum ( forum/Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s/189846/ ) and my own forum ( forum/Cryptics-Diner-and-Playplace/213288/ ) Feel free to Roleplay with me there!_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Band of Broken Robots

_**A/N: No notes until the end**_

Cryptic was in her room, playing ROBLOX on her lappy. She was also thinking. _Will Jester and Crimson get a lappy like me?_ Cryptic thought. She must've been playing for hours because when she checked the time, it was 6AM. _Bedtime._ Cryptic thought. She shut off the laptop and went to bed.

 **~a~**

An animatronic was scurrying its way through the vents. It passed multiple rooms until it reached a dark room.

"Came he." said a bunny that looked like Bon Bon but was missing its left eye and was red. His eyes were red too.

The bear that arrived was a Funtime animatronic, its highlights light grey and wires were wrapped around it. It had mismatched eyes, the left one was light grey while the other one was black.

"Yes, Don Don I came." He said.

"Voice - - Fix - - Help." a broken voice spoke.

"I've got pieces, but that's all I got." The white and light grey bear said.

"You shouldn't be stealing." another voice spoke. A Funtime bunny emerged, its highlights a purple and was missing her left arm, the left half of her face gone.

"I know, but Broken needs it." He replied.

"Wired, this is serious. What if someone found you?" The bunny said.

"Don't worry, Funtime Bonnie, I won't." Wired said.

Funtime Bonnie gave him a worried look and let him fix Broken's voice box. Broken was a Funtime bear too, but with black hightlights and black eyes. His arms and legs were exposing his endoskeleton because he was never finished. His right half of his face was missing too. Wired had finished fixing his voice and Ft Bonnie asked.

"Who did this to you?"

"I-" Wired started.

"It was one of those Rentals. Funtime Freddy, I think..." Broken said.

"HE did this?! Not Molten Freddy?" Ft Bonnie said.

"Nope." Broken confirmed.

"Child protecting was he." Don Don said.

"Who?"

"Fazbear "Funtime" Cryptic." Don Don said.

"He was protecting one of our Creator's creations?" Ft Bonnie said.

"Yes." Don Don said.

"Maybe we should destroy Cryptic." Ft Bonnie growled.

"I tried, she will only get repaired." Broken said. There was a hint of regret in his words.

"Her kidnap we maybe?" Don Don said.

"Good idea, Don Don." Ft Bonnie said

 **~a~**

Cryptic was in her shower, cleaning herself when she heard a noise.

"Hello?" Cryptic called.

"You are who?" a voice spoke.

"Huh? I don't understand you." Cryptic said.

"You are who?" The voice said, and a red bunny head that was missing his left eye popped out.

"Who are YOU?!" Cryptic cried.

"Don Don." The bunny said.

"Don Don?" Cryptic echoed.

"Yes?" Don Don answered.

"What ARE you?" Cryptic asked.

Don Don tried his best to speak normally.

"One of your friends. Trapped in vent." Don Don said.

"Who?"

"Follow me."

 **~a~**

Don Don led her to the dark room.

"Me behind is she." Don Don said. He leaped out of the vents and Cryptic was close behind him.

Cryptic came out, only to be grabbed by _familiar_ hands.

"Wha? LEMME GO!" Cryptic cried, struggling.

"No." Broken said.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Cryptic screamed.

"We are The Band of Broken Animatronics." Ft Bonnie said.

"The what now?" Cryptic questioned.

"We are kidnapping you... for now." Broken said, tightening his grip.

"Why?!" Cryptic cried.

"We are jealous of you." Ft Bonnie said.

"We want to be like you." Wired said.

"We want to function like you." Broken said.

 **~a~**

 _We want to function like you._ The words echoed in her head. _Why are they jealous of me? And why do they want to be like me?_ Cryptic thought. She curled herself up and put her head on her knees.

She was in a box. She could fit, but she couldn't get out. They put something on top of the box. She felt tears coming. She wanted to leave! She didn't want to be here! The animatronics (except for Ennard, Crimson, Molty, and Jester) were at a major birthday party. She just sighed and let the tears come, making her feel good somehow.

 _ **A/N: I am currently on forums like Funtime Factory (**_ ** _forum/FNaFF-Five-Nights-at-Funtime-Factory/205062/ ) and this roleplaying forum ( forum/Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s/189846/ ) and my own forum ( forum/Cryptics-Diner-and-Playplace/213288/ ) Feel free to Roleplay with me there!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue Mission

Jester was knocking on Cryptic's door.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Cryptic?"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Cryptic?"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Cryptic?"

"Whatcha doing?~" Molty asked.

"MOLTY!" Jester jumped.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, you scared me. Do you know where Cryptic is?" Jester asked.

Molty stared at him, then kicked down Cryptic's door, it falling to the ground.

"CRY!~" Molty called.

"WHAT THE HECK MOLTY?!" Jester screamed.

"She's not here." Molty said.

"Molty, did you burst down Cryptic's door again?" Ennard asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes!~" Molty said.

"Whats that noise?" Crimson asked, coming out of his room. (That is next to Cryptic's)

"Daddy's breaking down Cryptic's door!~" Molty joked.

"Molty!" Ennard scolded.

"Sorry!~" Molty said.

"Guys I think Cryptic is missing." Jester said.

"That could be true." Molty had a serious tone to his voice. "Or else she would've yelled at us!~" now Molty had his excited tone back.

"Explains the silence." Crimson said.

"Yeah..." Ennard said.

Jester went to her bathroom. The vent was open and the shower was left on too. Jester turned off the shower. The others came in.

"Guys I think Cryptic was kidnapped." Jester said.

 **~a~**

"It could've been my mistakes." Ennard said. Molty was rubbing his back.

"How?" Jester asked.

"I made them, and destroyed them. There was one, though, that was going to be in the place of Cryptic, but Funtime Freddy said he wanted a girl. So I never finished him. Ken, I think his name was." Ennard said.

"We should rescue her." Jester said.

"How?"

"Through the vents!~" Molty said.

 **~a~**

The group was going through the vents. Crimson was sneezing, so Jester assumed he was allergic to dust.

"This place is crammed." Ennard complained.

"That's because this is your first time." Molty said.

"You lived in the vents, your saying?" Ennard asked.

"Yup!~"

"Must've been lonely." Ennard muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Molty asked.

"Nothing."

Eventually, they reached a dark room. _Nobody's here._ Jester thought. There was a box with a bunch of parts on it. It varied of arms, legs, and a mispainted Funtime Freddy head at the top, but Jester thought they used it to repair themselves.

"Its silent..." Jester finally said.

 _Thunk._

"Nevermind."

 _Thunk thunk._

"What is that?" Crimson whispered.

 _Thunk thunk thunk._

"It sounds like its coming from that box." Molty pointed to the box with the parts on it.

Jester tip-toed to the box and pressed a ear against it. He heard Cryptic's voice:

"Lemme out!"

Jester quickly removed the parts, not caring of the noise it made.

"JESTER! WHAT ARE YOU-" Ennard started.

Cryptic's head popped out of the box as Jester opened it.

"Oh thank god your here!" Cryptic jumped of Jester, hugging him. Jester wobbled a bit and hugged back.

"Did they do anything to you?" Molty had that seriousness in his voice again.

"Nope, just shoved me in a box." Cryptic said.

"Good." Jester sighed.

"Why?" Cryptic asked Jester.

"N-NOTHING!" Jester stammered.

"Lets get out of here before they come." Ennard said.

"Right." Cryptic said, getting off of Jester.

 **~a~**

Cryptic was now in her room, lying on her bed, thinking. _Why do they want to be like me?_ Cryptic thought. She stared at the ceiling until she decided to go to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day.

 _ **A/N: Sorry, but I won't be able to write stories anymore as often but I hope you understand!**_


	12. Listen

**GUYS! I AM NOT DEAD ANYMORE!**

PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ENJOY MY STORIES AS I SLOWLY MAKE THEM!


End file.
